1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of photographing subjects on a photosensitive film while photographing the same subjects as digital images through an image pick-up device.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera for photographing subjects with the use of a photosensitive film (e.g., 35 mm film) while photographing the same subjects as digital images to be electrically stored in a memory, is known. With such a camera, photographed subject images can be seen on an LCD monitor, a TV monitor, or the like immediately after the subjects are photographed, without waiting for the film to be developed and printed.
Such a camera is generally provided with a digital camera portion having an image pick-up element (such as a CCD) for photographing subjects in the form of digital images to be stored in a memory, and an ordinary camera portion (i.e., analog camera portion) for photographing subjects with the use of a film.
In such a camera, either one of the digital camera portion or the analog camera portion can be selectively actuated independent of the other to obtain either a digital subject image or an analog subject image (i.e., subject image on a film). Namely, a user can freely select one of the following three photographic modes: an analog photographic mode in which only the analog camera portion is actuated to obtain a subject image on a film; a digital photographic mode in which only the digital camera portion is actuated to obtain a digital subject image; and an analog/digital photographic mode in which both the analog and digital camera portions are simultaneously actuated to obtain analog and digital subject images at a common shot. Accordingly, a manner of photographing is available such that, e.g., both a digital and an analog images are obtained for the first shot, only the analog image is obtained for the second shot, only a digital image is obtained for the third shot, etc.
In such type of conventional camera, however, a user needs to record (e.g., jot down on a piece of paper) information about which photographic mode has been performed for which shot, otherwise the user may not be able to recall, e.g., whether or not the same subject image has been exposed on a film when a photographed digital image is displayed on an LCD or TV monitor.